DESEOS
by jossy malfoy
Summary: SasuxSaku es mi primer fic de drama y dolor jeje espero les guste... ¿Sasuke en realidad la ama?..ella ya esta harta de su trato y de su poco interes ...¿Como creen que termine esta triste historia?


DESEOS

Era una tarde nublada en la aldea de konoha, cierto pelinegro se dirigía a su casa donde de seguro lo esperaban con la comida lista y sonrió con solo imaginarlo, a pesar de todo era feliz enormemente feliz; con la persona mas importante para el.

Sasuke había tomado una decisión, era difícil pero era lo que realmente sentía…ese día todo iba a cambiar…

Entro a la casa

-ya llegue- dijo quitándose las sandalias ninjas.

Se extraño que no le recibieran con un "bienvenido a casa sasuke-kun", pero lo dejo pasar estaba muy cansado, había salido de la aldea y no necesariamente por una misión, fue a buscar el pequeño objeto que tenia en el bolsillo; el cual le cambiaria la vida a el y a "ella".

Entro ala cocina y estaba vacía "ella" no estaba.

Se preocupo cuando llamo y no hubo contestación.

Recordó que la semana pasada la había encontrado desmayada en la habitación y corrió hacia esta pero agradecido vio que no estaba ahí.

Iba salir a buscarla, tal vez fue a visitar a su amiga ino, pero un sobre blanco sobre su almohada le hizo detenerse y tomarlo.

Vio que en el sobre decía su nombre y saco una hoja de papel; era la letra de "ella" .

Comenzó a leerla mientras comenzaba a caer una fuerte y fría lluvia afuera…

Querido sasuke:

Te preguntaras que es lo que me propongo con esto…pues bien…esto es la prueba de la vida que he llevado y que no creo merecer.

Desearía poder ser aquella que alguna vez fui, la molestia de la cual nunca te salvabas…de la que estabas harto.

Sabes que daría yo...por no estar aquí junto a ti?... Estar con otro que no seas tú?…el que me hace daño…el que me lastima con solo verme.

Tú que solo me buscas para descargar tu ira, tu frustración…sabes mi cuerpo no solo sirve para eso, estoy harta de ser solo un juguete mas…una más en tu cama.

Cada que sales de mi sonríes satisfecho…satisfecho de que?...de que otra vez me tomaste a la fuerza? de que otra vez hiciste conmigo lo que se te pego la gana? de utilizarme a tu voluntad?…no soy un pedazo de trapo!!!!

Acaso recuerdas cuando fue que me dijiste te quiero?...si, aunque parezca increíble lo dijiste y seguramente no lo recuerdas, sabes por que? por que ese eras tú; del que yo me enamore y ese hermoso muchacho frío pero de buen corazón murió hace tiempo…mucho tiempo.

Desgraciadamente yo no lo he olvidado, sigue presente en mi memoria como si hubiera sido ayer; recuerdo cada momento, cada segundo, cada instante… sabes por que?

Por que ese día gane lo que mas he deseado en la vida; pero también perdí lo que más valoraba…algo que tú no conoces…ni conocerás: la amistad y el amor.

Me quitaste a dos de las más importantes personas que he tenido…las únicas que me ayudaron a salir adelante, a tratar de olvidarte, de dejarte en el pasado, de sacarte de mi corazón...

Pero cuan equivocada estaba…nunca…nunca… Te olvide y nunca lo haré…desgraciadamente uno no elige a quien amar.

Jamás me imagine que tu mi mas anhelado deseo pudieras hacerme eso…..lo mataste!!

A el…a tu sensei, tu amigo, lo mas cercano a un padre. Por que?... kakashi era especial para mi y tu sin ningún remordimiento ni vacilación le quitaste la vida.

Acaso él te quito algo?...algo tan valioso como para cobrártelo con su vida?...no lo creo tu no valoras nada…yo te vi, te vi cuando lo matabas...eso le dijiste…te oí cuando lleno de odio le dijiste que ahora era tuya…quien era tuya? La aldea?... acaso eran celos lo que veía en tus ojos…celos de que?.. Maldita sea…de que el era feliz?... de que estaba conmigo?..Eso quisiera creer pero lo dudo.

Te vi lleno de odio, un odio que jamás vi en tu mirada ...por que a el?...al único hombre que me dijo por primera vez palabras de amor sinceras ...El primero y único…por que tu no sientes amor….. Eso que dices sentir por mi no es amor; cuando amas no lastimas a esa persona especial.

Ese día me dijiste lo que tanto anhelaba oír.

Fui una estupida una gran estupida; pensar que cambiarias por mi?... que ilusa que imbecil fui.

Mas sin embargo te seguí queriendo sabiendo muy en el fondo la verdad

Recuerdo que me besaste posesivamente...Tal vez tu no sentiste lo que yo; que te amo por sobre todas las cosas, en ese instante era la mujer mas feliz del mundo de tenerte cerca….de sentirte mío solo mío.

Recuérdalo……me miraste como nunca lo habías hecho…sin ese desprecio y odio que hay siempre en esa negra mirada ….creí conocerte mejor que nadie …pero esos ojos que engañan, que matan con solo verte, que solo dicen cosas falsas; cosas que nunca pasaran ..Pero aun así lo hiciste lo dijiste…..SAKURA TE AMO!!

Acaso solo eran palabras vacías y sin ningún valor? ..Por que? Entonces por que lo haces?..Gozas hacerme eso? Ver mis lágrimas correr por mis mejillas?, llorar…llorar solo por ti?...eres feliz viendo mi dolor en mis ojos?.. estor ojos que ya no tienen ni una lagrima para ti…si me he cansado..Estoy harta de esto, de sufrir sin razón alguna..no vales mi dolor…

Esas tres palabras y ese momento nunca los olvidare, no por que por fin lo hayas dicho..si no por que simplemente te amo…te amo y eso no lo puedo olvidar.

Me hiciste depender de ti…vivir de las miserias de afecto que tenias conmigo …me enseñaste a vivir por ti y solo para ti.

Pero hoy he abierto los ojos….desde ese día hace 3 meses…y lloro con tan solo recordar lo que pase…lo que pasamos "el" y yo.

He tomado esta decisión por que hoy me he enterado que no estoy sola , y que la única persona que me amo en realidad me ha dejado un hermoso regalo ; un hermoso regalo que no pienso compartir contigo, esto es algo especial y el mejor momento de mi vida….. Voy a ser madre del hijo del hombre mas valioso para mi.

Te amo si, pero no eres el mas valioso, a el ya me lo arrebataste y esto sasuke uchiha no me lo quitaras.

Por eso me voy mi hijo y yo seremos felices …felices de no estar contigo , te amo demasiado pero me canse de esta mentira ala que llame vida por tanto tiempo, merezco la felicidad ; la felicidad que kakashi se llevo con el , pero que me la devuelve con este hijo que llevo en mi vientre.

Me da una segunda oportunidad y mi bebe si me merece ser feliz.

Solo tengo un deseo el cual me hubiera gustado realizar:

Desearia nunca haberme enamorado de ti

Sasuke te perdono solo espero que tu me perdones también.

Te quiere sakura haruno.

Sasuke arrugo el papel, cerro los ojos y metió la mano en su pantalón y saco una pequeña cajita; la apretó y Salio a buscarla pero algo en su corazón le decía que era inútil, la había perdido ….. Todo había acabado y lo peor era que no tuvo el valor de decirle que la amaba por sobre todas las cosas.

Arrugo mas el papel entre sus manos y llevo una mano a su rostro una lagrima se mezclaba con la lluvia que caí en su rostro.

-sakura yo también tengo un deseo…… verte feliz- dijo en un sollozo el moreno mientras caí al suelo, le dolía que esa felicidad no fuera a su lado.

El moreno lloro por un largo rato mirando el pequeño anillo que contenía la cajita esperando que la lluvia se llevara su dolor y sus lagrimas.

Al menos un deseo se cumpliria…el de el.


End file.
